A Thousand Tales
by Cearta Day
Summary: An indefinite number of drabbles all centered around the Chosen Children.
1. Warning: Movie may cause popping noises

A/N: I'll try and distribute the focus between all 12 kids. I'm also open to requests since this should be a pretty laid-back drabble collection. Also did slice of life not used to be a genre option? *shrugs* That's what these are so...

A/N: To get a feel for the popping noise, think Donkey in Shrek 2

* * *

001

"_Dinosaurs roamed the Earth during the Mesozoic era. Humans were not alive then meaning the dinosaurs never did get to 'Meet the Flinstones'."_

Tai couldn't tell if the narrator's droning monotone added or took away from the video's poor attempt at humor. Whenever a teacher played a video in class, most students considered it a blessing. Tai, on the other hand, dreaded classes spent in the dark with only one very boring, educational source of entertainment. He could never sit still and just watch or even put his head down to get a quick nap. He always ended up fidgeting and losing his patience which lead to him taking drastic measures.

Tai tapped his fingers along his desk and eyed the rest of the class. A majority looked zombie-like as they stared at the screen without expression. Matt was among them. In the seat to Tai's left he slouched with elbows to the desk and both hands placed below his chin dutifully keeping his head pointed to the screen.

Tai leaned toward his friend, pursed his lips together then pushed them out with a dull popping sound. Matt didn't react, so Tai did it again… and again… and again. He couldn't tell if hours of slamming his guitar with the amp at full volume had finally caused Matt to go deaf or he well and truly was ignoring him. Either way, Tai diverted his attention back to the video with a sigh.

"_Paleontologists have no proof of what color dinosaurs really were. They could have been green and brown but they also could've been red or maple… or bisque… or periwinkle… or chartreuse..."_

Considering Agumon, Tai should've found a video about dinosaurs at least a bit interesting, but he couldn't bring himself to watch. Tai was one to live in the present, not listen in awe to stories about the past.

The narrator continued listing colors for awhile. Bored again, Tai picked up his pencil and lobbed it toward Matt. It bopped his elbow then fell to the floor and rolled across the room. Matt's eyes followed the pencil then he looked toward Tai inquisitively.

Tai made eye contact then made the popping noise again.

Matt rolled his eyes but copied Tai's noise albeit a bit louder. A few students glanced over then Sora, in the desk in front of Matt, twisted around in her seat and gave them both a measured warning glare before turning her attention back to the video.

The glare only encouraged Tai as he reached his foot across the aisle to tap Sora's sneaker then proceeded to smack his lips three times at a much more risky volume.

Sora whipped around and hissed, "You'll get us all in trouble!"

"Miss Takenouchi!" their teacher called. The lights went on, and the whole class's eyes were drawn to her. She sat up straighter in her seat and went beet red.

"Yes, Mr. Kawano?"

"Did you want to share with the class why you are talking during our fascinating film about the dinosaurs?"

Matt asked sarcastically, "This isn't about the color cycle?"

"I thought it was about the Flinstones!" Some kid in the back piped.

The teacher hit the TV remote against his desk. "Dinosaurs, class, dinosaurs! There will be a quiz!"—cue a collective groan from the whole class—"Now Miss Takenouchi, care to share why you're speaking?"

"Uh no, sir. I wouldn't."

The teacher blinked. "Oh… alright." He hit the play button on the remote and the video resumed.

_"The Tyrannosaurus Rex was big. Very big. Large even. Approximately 15 to 20 feet tall and 40 feet long. Most people picture them as green or brown, but the Tyrannosaurus Rex could have been red or maple... or bisque... or periwinkle... or chartreuse..."_

Still turned around to face the two boys, Sora hissed, "Thanks for getting me in trouble."

Tai put his hand over his heart. With the smallest hint of a smirk that he couldn't quite lose, he said, "Sora, I formally, sincerely and profusely apologize."

She looked pointedly at Matt. "And you?"

In response, Matt merely smacked his lips causing Tai to burst out laughing and the teacher to turn the lights back on.

* * *

If you would enjoy more drabbles like this, please let me know by reviewing :)


	2. TK gets Ken a date

A/N: Ken's milkshake brings all the girls to the yard...

* * *

002

It always amazed Ken how easily pleased TK was. They'd been caught in a torrential downpour which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't midnight and all the shops in Odaiba were closed. They'd eventually found solace in some retro diner. One milkshake later and TK had completely forgotten the water in his shoes or the ruined hat tucked away in his bag. Ken, on the other hand, was still gloomily mulling over his soaked clothes.

Ken eyed his burger as he spoke. With all the grease, it was almost as soggy as him. "All I'm saying is that we don't need to sneak into your school's computer lab to get to the Digital World. We can and have used other computers."

"We can," TK agreed.

"So no one wanted to today because…?"

TK sipped his milkshake happily and shrugged. "Tradition?"

Ken shook his head and while doing so, he caught sight of a short, red-headed girl sat at a table nearby. He recognized her from a Mathletes competition he participated in last month. She'd been one of the finalist; Ken had won of course but had been distracted by her the whole time. The way she crinkled her nose while concentrating; how she kept tucking her hair behind her ear but refused to just pull it back...

A hand waved in front of his eyes, breaking his line of vision. He looked away from the girl just as she glanced toward him.

"What are you staring at?" TK asked then twisted around in his seat to look at the girl in the least subtle way possible. Ken told him to stop staring in a hushed panic. TK looked back at Ken, now with a slight smirk.

"Oooh" TK drawled dragging out the 'o' for as long as he could. "You like her, don't you?"

Ken dropped his milkshake and sputtered, "What?! No, no, no I don't. I—Oh god. Do not even think about it. I know that look."

"What look?" TK asked innocently.

"That 'I'm-gonna-do-something-nice' look. Talking to and/or addressing her in anyway would not be nice, TK. Don't look at her, turn around." He physically took hold of TK's shoulder and turned him. Unfortunately Ken had turned him so he was facing outward and could easily scoot out of the booth.

"Relax," TK ordered. Ignoring Ken's pleas he stood up and walked over to the girl. He couldn't have been over there for more than twenty seconds before returning to their table. The girl was now blushing profusely as TK collapsed in the booth across from Ken grinning widely. He snatched up his milkshake and took a triumphant sip.

"You, my friend, have a date. Pick her up at 7 tomorrow night."

Ken looked passed TK to the girl. She waved shyly, still blushing but also smiling, and Ken waved back, a smile tugging at his lips.

"How?" he asked.

TK grinned. "I have my ways."

Ken leaned back in his booth. He absent-mindedly picked up his burger and took a bite. While chewing he said thoughtfully, "Maybe I need to set you up with Kari so we're even."

At this, TK nearly choked on his milkshake and began stuttering in much the same way Ken had.

* * *

Reviews were/are/always will be appreciated! :)


	3. Ken Strikes Back

A/N: As requested, a follow-up to the last chapter! (A Joe chapter coming soon)

* * *

003

Ken's date had gone extraordinarily well. The red-headed girl was bubbly and giggly and liked to talk math. They were having a good time. That is until he, half-jokingly, asked her what TK had said to her to make her agree to this date. She giggled and refused to answer. And with that, the whole thing was ruined because the entire time Ken couldn't stop thinking about _how _this was happening. He couldn't enjoy the moment; he kept trying to imagine what TK had said, what happened exactly that lead to him being alone with a girl he really liked.

TK had simultaneously made then wrecked his date which meant Ken had no choice but to get revenge. Friendly, justified, G-rated revenge.

This bring us to next Tuesday where the younger team of Chosen Children are meeting for their weekly trip to Kio's, a local burger restaurant, and Ken has to put his plan into action.

Cody leaned back in his seat and kept his eyes on the ceiling while he spoke. "Ken, I'm just not sure what the point is?"

He sighed and repeated for the tenth time, "I'm getting back at TK."

"For getting you a date?"

"Yes."

"By getting him a date with Kari?" Davis asked bitterly.

"Yes."

Davis narrowed his eyes. "…For an ex-Digimon Kaiser you're really bad at this whole revenge thing."

"The plan's foolproof, alright? Okay, so when I say the code word, all of us just need to get up and walk away."

Yolei sighed exasperatedly. "Ken, leaving them alone to grab a burger is not a date."

Ken nodded. "No of course not. That's why I brought this candle."

With a completely straight face, Ken pulled out a lavender candle.

"That's… not anymore of a date."

"It's romantic now," Ken insisted.

"Hey!" Kari greeted. Not far behind her, TK waved. She observed, "You're all here early."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Ken said a bit too quickly, but neither of them seemed to catch on. TK and Kari slid onto the two empty chairs across from each other.

Kari was just about to speak again when Ken shouted, "MILKSHAKE!" Upon hearing the code word, three of the Chosen Children leapt up and shuffled to hide behind a booth a few yards over. Ken chucked the candle onto the table then followed leaving the two unsuspecting teens completely alone.

"Oh, this is awkward," Kari said in a voice that lacked any sort of discomfort or embarrassment.

"So, so awkward," TK agreed.

Ken whispered to Cody beside him, "It's not working. Why isn't it working?"

"Davis! Cody! Now!" TK called out. Davis and Cody both sprung away from the booth leaving a very confused Yolei and Ken sitting there alone. The lights in the restaurant dimmed, the now lit lavender candle was placed between them, and two trays with very fancy meals were in front of each of them.

Ken stared at it all in awe. "…How?!"

"I have my ways," TK said from somewhere in the darkness. Him, Kari, and Davis were no longer visible, but Cody could be seen in the corner with a violin and a sign around his neck reading "Mood music."

"Since when does Cody play the violin?!" Ken asked.

"He doesn't."

A sharp screech came from the strings, but Cody continued to play nonetheless. He looked slightly flustered and glanced over to TK who signaled for him to keep going.

"But.. b-but…" Ken stuttered.

"Just accept it, Ken!" Davis called. The chime of the door opening could be heard as he, Kari, and TK walked out.

Yolei was thankful for the dimmed lights that hid her blush. She said, "You do know I wasn't a part of this?"

"No, I know," Ken said, a blush growing over him as well. His d-terminal beeped and he read the message beneath the table:

"_That red-headed girl was cute and all but it's pretty obvious who you really like. Have fun! Don't stay out too late! -TK"_

Ken glared at the device then looked over to Yolei. He smiled. "There really is no point in wasting this food…."

Yolei smiled then nodded, and they finished their date in peace sans when Cody had to interrupt to ask if he could go home yet.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Ken. I did it in the name of comedy

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Other requests will be coming soon :)


	4. Matt Teaches Joe How to Sing

A/N: Per request by Ninja of Sunshine, a Joe drabble!

The karaoke scene in the first season has to be in my top five favorite moments of digimon ever. If you don't remember what I'm talking about, watch it now: youtube com/watch?v=vcaomR2yNmI

* * *

004

"Look, I know I'm not the best singer around," Joe confessed. Matt had his head bent down nearly to his lap, still trying to recover from Joe's last attempt at singing.

Between gritted teeth he said, "No, it's fine. Just, uh, we'll work on it." He took a deep breath and sat back up. Whoever the girl was Joe was trying to impress, Matt was really starting to doubt if singing was the way to win her heart and if singing _this_ song was necessary.

"Here, let's start back at the basics!" Joe said sounding uncharacteristically optimistic. "How do I make my voice go higher?"

"You just… you just do. I don't know."

"I think you're teaching skills need a bit more polishing," he deadpanned.

Matt sighed then reached forward and took hold of Joe's shoulders. "Here: sit up straighter. Bad posture means bad singing. Stop trying to hit the high note because you don't know how; keep it simple. Also stop trying to be Adam Levine. The man cannot be replicated. Sing with your own style. And most importantly, b_elieve_ you can sing. Don't be scared."

Joe smiled. "That was really good advice, Matt. Here, let me try again." He took a deep breath and scrunched his eyebrows in concentration.

"_I don't mind spending ev-er-ree-day"_

"Good, less emphasis on 'everyday'," Matt interjected.

"_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smiiiiilllee"_

"Not so dramatic."

"_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…"_

"Take it home."

Joe gulped in air then bellowed:

"_AND SHE WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL BE LOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEDDD"_

Matt physically cringed.

"_AND SHE WWIIIIII-aw, sorry, out of breath—be LOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEEEEDDDD"_

His voice cracked spectacularly on each 'will' then followed them with a very, off-pitch and throaty 'loved'.

"Alright." Matt clasped his hands together, turning his knuckles white. "Alright, alright, alright." He brought his head down. "Okay. So Joe, I'm going to be honest because I am your friend, and you deserve to hear this." He brought his head back up and unclasped his hands. He massaged his eyebrows with one hand and placed the other on Joe's shoulder.

"She is not worth it. Go get a cat."

"Hilarious."

"I'm serious," Matt said. "Cat ladies are becoming more common nowadays, and you've gotta get ahead before all the good cats are taken."

Joe looked extremely offended. "I'm neither a cat nor a lady!"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt dismissed his words with a wave of the hand, and they each took a moment of silence to contemplate another way for Joe to go about impressing her.

"What if I rap?"

Matt looked Joe up and down and suppressed a chuckle. "You can't rap," he said.

Joe pouted, "How would you know? I always thought I'd be good at freestyling."

Matt grew panicked catching the determined glint in his friend's eye. "If you start rapping, so help me, I will kick you out of this apartment."

"It's my apartment," Joe said.

"Yeah," Matt said, "have fun explaining that one to your parent's."

With a smirk, Joe challenged his friend's hollow threat. He took a deep breath and at an off-beat speed that grew steadily slower as he went on, Joe rapped:

"_Yo, check it! My name is Joe, I'll keep this slow—er, and short."_

Matt covered his ears. "Joe, stop! please!"

"_I mean short and sweet to match this beat that I don't got…"_

"I'm begging you!"

_"'cause I haven't taught myself to sing, so I don't got no ring to my… beat?... What? Uh—"_

Matt sprung out of his seat. "I WARNED YOU!"

Sure enough, a few hours later Joe's parents returned home to find Matt Ishida lying on their couch lazily strumming his guitar and their son locked outside, leaning against the door muttering the words to some rap he couldn't get quite right.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I'd love if people wanted to review this chapter :)

I can see people disagreeing with Joe's characterization here, but I don't know, I can picture him doing this haha


	5. Yolei Answers the Phone

A/N: I work at CVS and this is an accurate retelling of the first time I had to answer the phone

* * *

005

The phone rang out like a gunshot crackling through the silence.

"_Good afternoon! Thank you for calling the Inoue Convenience Store! This is Yolei! How may I help you?"_

She rehearsed the greeting in her head as she took a deep breath. She could get through this.

The phone rang again like thunder overpowering the whistling wind in a storm.

"_Good afternoon! …It's eleven. Is it still morning? It feels like the afternoon, but technically it's before noon." _She sighed and scanned the store praying that another member of her family was near enough to answer it. They weren't.

The phone rang a third time like something overly dramatic that isn't a proper simile for a phone ringing.

She picked up the phone, mustered up all her courage, took a deep breath and out came her greeting:

"...Hi?"

She smacked her forehead causing her to nearly drop the phone. She fumbled for it then sputtered out the rest of the required greeting.

"Good, uh, before-noon. Thanks for calling.… This is the Inoue Convenience Store…. I'm Yolei… Inoue. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, so," said the gruff voice on the line, "do you sell marshmallows?"

"…What."

"Marsh. Mall. Ows. I'm gonna make smores."

There was something ridiculous about the whole weight of answering the phone being boiled down to a man asking for marshmallows.

"Oh, alright." She laughed nervously. For someone so loud and forceful, it was surprising that talking on the phone was what made Yolei lose her cool.

"Do you sell them?"

"…Yes." In actuality, Yolei hadn't the slightest clue if they sold marshmallows.

"Great, thanks. I'll swing by now and pick some up." The man sounded chipper which only caused Yolei's nerves to rise.

"Great, thank you, goodbye," she squeaked then promptly hung up and went sprinting to the sweets aisle to see if they sold marshmallows.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit that I've never greeted anyone with "Good before-noon" but the rest is accurate. Thanks a ton to those who reviewed the last chapter :) It really does motivate me to keep posting! Feel free to review and/or offer a suggestion for another drabble!


	6. Sora Gives Flying Lessons

A/N: A drabble in the DW requested by Watcher321! It doesn't matter much when the rest of these drabbles take place, but this is post 02 when everyone was becoming a chosen child (according to the drama CD)

* * *

006

"I don't really get why I'm helping you with this?" Davis questioned, trying to see Sora around the stacks of bike helmets he was carrying. "Veemon can't fly."

"Most of the people with flying digimon are busy today," Sora explained. "Plus we have to have this lesson while Elecmon is away with the babies, so we can have a cushioned training spot like Primary Village. Set the helmets down there."

Davis dumped the helmets on the ground to find a group of people watching him. There were mainly children but a few teenagers and even a couple adults were huddled around waiting for Sora's expertise. She smiled at them then whispered to Davis, "Just stand there and don't break anything."

"What could I possibly break in a town made of plush blocks?" As he said this, he leaned against said block. He accidentally pushed it over and it went tumbling down the colorful, plush hill into the dark depths of the forest where a loud explosion was heard not moments later.

Davis blinked.

"Too late," Yolei sighed.

Sora suppressed a laugh and patted Davis on the shoulder sympathetically. "Just stand there and look pretty."

"Too late on that one too," Yolei said earning her a glare from Davis.

A freckle-faced boy raised his hand. "Miss Sora, why did the block explode?"

"I don't know. Don't tell your mom that happened. Let's get started!" Sora clasped her hands together and smiled at the assembled group. "Welcome to your first day of flying lessons! Now we are gathered here today—"

"To join together the ground and your face," Davis whispered.

"Because all of you have recently digivolved your digimon to a level where it's capable of flying around with you. Before we start, did any want to share their previous flying experience?"

One boy who couldn't have been more than six raised his hand. Sora called on him.

"I fell out of a tree once," he said.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you for sharing," Sora said. "I assembled a few flying veterans to help all of you." She gestured to Yolei and Davis. "I will be taking the advanced fliers, Yolei, the intermediate and Davis, the newbies."

Everyone broke off into their respective groups, and for awhile things were going uneventfully well until…

"AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Davis screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"YOU'RE TWO FEET OFF THE GROUND! CALM DOWN!"

Indeed, the six-year old was balanced on the back of his flymon only mere feet from the plush ground decked out in a helmet and shoulder pads with Davis stood dutifully at his side.

"CALM DOWN, KID! YOU'VE FALLEN OUT OF A TREE BEFORE, HAVEN'T YOU? THIS IS NOTHING!"

"DAVIS, STOP YELLING AT THE CHILDREN!" Yolei yelled.

"BUT THE CHILD IS YELLING AT ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE THE GROWN-UP!"

During their back and forth, the young boy continued to scream. His face had turned red and a few of the other kids were watching in amazement and cheering him on.

"LISTEN, KID, CALM DOWN!"

"3 more seconds, Tim!" one little girl with a watch announced. "…Aaaaand time!"

The little boy, Tim, smiled triumphantly and hopped off of his flymon. "Pay up," he said to the freckle-faced boy who groaned and pulled a couple mystery-flavored suckers from his pocket.

Watching the scene from nearby, Sora tried to hide her amused smile. "Did you bet on how long you could scream? Kids can be so silly."

Davis agreed, "Yeah, they are. How is the mystery-flavor worth betting on? It's always the worst kind!" Yolei rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. He stumbled backward into another block that went tumbling down the hill.

"Duck in cover!" someone cried causing the assembled crowd to panic and all drop to the ground.

Sora rubbed her forehead as the block exploded in the distance. "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

I have both the Matt/TK request and my own little drabble partly written so here's hoping I'll get one of those up soon! Thank you to those who have been reviewing :)


	7. Yolei Phones Cody

A/N: So I'm trying to write… It's going questionably well. I finally have time, but I have so many halfway developed ideas in my head that I can't actually finish anything.

A kote is a kendo glove according to the internet. Also Yolei breaks the fourth wall. Also also I have the Matt/TK request, Reversing Waterloo, and my own little drabble all partly written so here's hoping I'll get one of those up soon

**This is a continuation of 005**

* * *

007

Barefoot and wearing exactly one kote, Cody sprinted into the Inoue Convenience Store. "I came here as fast as I could!" he said, out of breath. He slid the marshmallows to Yolei who promptly stuffed them beneath the counter.

"Thanks!" she said cheerily then went back to straightening the candy display.

Cody paused. "…So are you going to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"What emergency you were in the middle of that required marshmallows?"

"Oh! A customer wants marshmallows, and we don't sell any."

"And you couldn't tell him that because…?"

"Because we all have to lie sometimes! Jeez, Cody, there was a whole episode where you learned that!"

He blinked. "An episode?"

Yolei failed to respond. A middle-aged man came up behind Cody and asked, "Where are the marshmallows?" She recognized his gruff voice.

Yolei looked from left to right before sliding the marshmallows out from underneath the counter. "Here, they're on the house."

The man looked confused but satisfied nonetheless. When life gives you marshmallows, you make a s'more and don't question it. "Oh, great, thanks!" He paused. "Uh, these are open and half-empty."

"Cody!" Yolei said accusingly.

Her young friend put his hands up defensively. "You never said you were going to _sell_ them!"

"I thought they were free," the man said.

"They are," Yolei assured.

"So you're not _really_ selling them."

"True."

"One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"They're open."

"So?"

"You can't sell an open bag of marshmallows."

"But I'm not _really _selling them."

"Touché." The man snatched the bag from the counter and walked backwards out of the store, maintaining eye contact with Yolei the whole time.

She waved half-heartedly. Cody grumbled something along the lines of "what convenience store doesn't have marshmallows" and stormed out

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) If anyone has any extra information/opinions on this animenewsnetwork com/news/2014-08-01/digimon-adventure-anime-returns-next-spring-in-high-school-sequel/.77195 post, I'd love to hear from you because I'm thoroughly terrified considering all the issues 02 had.


	8. Matt Teaches TK How to Drive

A/N: I could only go so long before writing a Matt and TK drabble. This is partly inspired by my own brother and what a terrible driver he is. He's great at a lot of things but driving is not one of them.

(Per request, an Izzy drabble is up next)

* * *

008

Matt climbed into the passenger side of his car. He'd been meaning to teach his little brother how to drive for awhile, but they never could seem to find a time. "Alright," Matt said, "so I'm gonna do this because Mom doesn't have a car and when Dad taught me how to drive the van, there may or may not have been an eleven car pile-up that I was partially responsible for."

TK blinked and considered getting out of the car. "You'd think something like that would be on the news…"

"Considering I wrecked a news van, the reports were probably pretty slow that day." Matt clicked on his seatbelt, and TK followed suit. "The first thing you need to do is check your mirrors.

"You also might want to pull the seat forward since you're shorter than me, and it's adjusted for when I'm driving… Okay, great. Now put your foot on the bra-THAT'S THE GAS!"

And so it begun.

"Now try out the turn signals… the turn signals… the turn signals… the…" He physically reached over and grabbed his little brother's wrist to guide his hand to the device that controlled the turn signal.

"I was getting there," TK said.

"Mmhmm," Matt mumbled. He scanned the area around them. They were in a parking lot that wasn't too crowded, but there was a lone car or two. He sighed aloud. If they didn't have insurance it was their fault.

"You shouldn't even have to use the gas pedal in this parking lot," Matt said. "If you take your foot off the brake, the car should start roll-I DIDN'T SAY TO DO THAT YET!"

TK put his foot back on the brake and chuckled. "I think you need to relax."

"I am relaxed." Matt slowly pried his fingers from the dashboard. To tease his brother, TK took his foot back off the brake.

"TAKERU!"

"WE'RE BARELY MOVING!" He put his foot back on the brake to stop the car completely. They'd traveled about five feet.

Matt twisted in his seat to look at how little the car had moved. "Okay… well… anyway, I'm relaxed. All I want you to do is a lap around the parking lot. Don't go near any cars. Just keep it slow and work on turning."

TK made it a fourth of the way around in silence before having to speak up.

"Matt, there's a squirrel."

"It'll move."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"…"

"…"

"Matt, it's not moving."

"Keep driving."

"I'm gonna hit the squirrel!"

"It will move!"

"It's not moving!"

Luckily, TK did not beat Matt's record of an eleven car pile-up that day. He did, however, nearly give Matt a heart attack three times and almost hit the slowest squirrel in all of existence.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews I've received! I really appreciate it! If anyone has any driving stories they'd like to share, I'd love to hear them :)


	9. Izzy the Elf

A/N: So you know the Tim Allen movie The Santa Clause? Yeah, I've gone my whole life thinking Claus was actually spelled like that.

Izzy and Mimi requested by Zero Unit RGB :)

* * *

009

She promised he'd only have to work the cash register. Instead, Izzy was positioned at the forefront of a legion of kids eagerly jumping and pointing and crying over dear old Santa Claus. The only thing standing in their way was a flimsy black rope and Izzy who was clothed in pointy, black shoes, red and green tights, and a green, frayed shirt that he couldn't quite seem to pull down far enough.

He located Mimi not too far away fiddling with the camera behind the counter. She was definitely an interesting casting choice for Mrs. Claus. She wore a red dress and a flowered apron along with a white bonnet and thin glasses, but under it all it wasn't hard to tell she was a teenage girl, not the centuries old Mrs..

He shuffled over to Mimi, tugging his shirt down the whole time. "Mimi," he said causing her to stop fussing with the camera. "This isn't right."

She lifted her glasses and gasped dramatically. "No, it's not!" she said. Mimi reached under the counter and pulled out a green and red striped elf hat with a single bell on the end. She placed it on Izzy's head causing the bell to sound a merry jingle-jingle. "There! All better!"

Izzy shifted his gaze from the bell dangling between his eyes back to his friend. "Mimi, can you see with those glasses on?"

"Of course!" she insisted to the camera then padded it on the 'shoulder'.

"That's not me."

"…"

"…"

"…Moving on."

Izzy rolled his eyes and suppressed a chuckle. "You said I just had to work the cash register."

"You do!" She said.

"In an _elf_ costume!"

"Was that not implied? I mean, logically you should've assumed-"

"No, not logically! I know logically and this"—he pulled at his thin tights—"is not logical!" He finished with a firm stomp of his elfin feet and another jingle-jingle from his hat.

Mimi smiled despite herself. "But, Izzy, you make such a good elf!"

"You're not saying that because I'm…"

Yet again she gasped. "No, I would never!"

"Then why?"

"You're just so good with kids!"

Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah, it is because you're short."

"I knew it!"

With a sigh he confined himself to the checkout counter and began brainstorming ways to trick Tai into taking this job from him for the rest of the season.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'll have to look back through them because I'm sure I've missed a request or two. Happy holidays :)


	10. The Glasses Community

TeenageWolfMimi asked for another drabble. I had a free evening. Here we are.

Will possibly do a longer rewrite of this one later

Unrelated protip: If you work a job that tips, work Easter Morning. Everyone feels bad for you. Made as much as I do working three dinner shifts in one morning.

* * *

010

"Joe… there's not like a… Glasses Community is there?"

Joe looked up from his book, the gleam from his lenses keeping his eyes hidden. "Who told you?"

Matt's eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?!"

Joe burst out laughing, and Matt glowered. "Very funny."

Both turned their attention back to their books. They sat across from each other in a fairly busy library. Matt tapped his pencil lightly… then not so lightly… then furiously… then it flew out of his hand and bopped Joe in the nose.

"MATT!"

"SO I NEED GLASSES," he burst out and was quickly hushed by more than a few library attendants. "Tai's stuck on one of his conspiracy theories again, and he thinks people with glasses are bonded together by like hating carrots or something."

Joe laid his book down. "And you need glasses to infiltrate the community?"

"Are you sure you don't just need them to be a hipster?" Davis called from a table away. His tutor hushed him and he snickered.

"No and you're not even in this one."

"This one what?" he asked.

"This—I'm telling a story!" Matt turned his attention back to Joe. "I need them because I was driving and hit another fire hydrant so now I'm 'near-sighted' and 'basically blind' and 'oh my god how have you not just walked off the face of a cliff because you couldn't see it coming'.

"Anyway I just need some reassurance that this is yet another conspiracy theory that could not make any less sense."

Joe looked pensive. "… Well, I do hate carrots."

"…Joe."

"Do you think the community has meetings I'm not invited to?"

"Joe."

"Like how suburban moms have little book clubs to complain about other suburban moms. What if I'm the other?!"

"Joe, this isn't reassuring."

Much to Matt's unnerving, Joe sprang up to go find a book on the history of eye wear.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Burnt Pasta for Izzy

I hope everyone is doing well! Thoughts on Tri? I had no expectations going in, so I'm just glad it exists haha

I have another drabble coming of the Mimi variety so get pumped

* * *

011

Izzy had not been having the best week. Between papers, exams, clubs, and classes, he had had absolutely no time to rest let alone see his friends, so you can imagine his surprise when he got home late on a Friday night to find several of his friends in his kitchen standing in an unidentifiable liquid. Notably, in the center of it all was Tai Kamiya holding a now empty pot that was still dripping.

"...Hey, Iz."

"...What are you doing?"

He glanced at the pot in his hands, startled. "What? Oh, this? It's uh...It_ was_ alfredo sauce. Now it's on the floor."

Izzy looked to Matt for an answer.

"I'm not involved in this," said Matt who was holding a steaming pot and very obviously involved in this.

Izzy looked to TK who sat at the counter eating burnt, sauceless pasta. "It was Mimi's idea."

"Takeru!" came a voice from behind the pantry door. Mimi sheepishly stepped into view and folded her arms."Well everything would've been fine if Tai hadn't messed up the sauce."

"It's not my fault Matt put me in charge of something! I told Matt not to put me in charge of something!"

"Okay, that's great, we can blame Tai"-"Hey!"-"But why are you all in my kitchen?"

Mimi closed the pantry door and shuffled forward. "We knew you were having a bad week, so I thought I'd make you a nice dinner. They all came to help."

"I came to help," Matt clarified. "TK came to eat, and Tai came to ruin the food."

Tai put his hands on his hips, nearly dropping the pot in the process. "That is not true. I came to eat too. Ruining the food was just an unfortunate consequence of that."

"I didn't just come to eat," TK said. He pulled a balloon from seemingly out of nowhere. "I also brought you this balloon to make you feel better."

Matt coughed to cover up his words."The balloon I paid for."

"Matt, are you getting sick?"

A chuckle escaped Izzy as he looked around at his friends. He wanted to vocalize how much it meant to him that they made the effort to comfort him after such a long week, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a question.

"...How do you even burn pasta?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Also please tell me what you thought of the beginning of Tri. I'm curious!


End file.
